


You Found Me

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Hotdoging, M/M, Tentacles, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys discovers Jack in a straight jacket and helps him hide.





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179211352120/you-found-me

Rhys was almost finished with work, all he had left to do was tidy up the bathrooms. It had been an incredibly long day and his coworkers had left the moment their shift ended, leaving Rhys with the job of cleaning up… everything. At least he was able to blast whatever music he wanted. He’d chosen rap. Very inappropriate and very much telling all his lazy coworkers off. He opened the women’s bathroom and began to dry the floor with a plain rag. He went through each stall, drying the floors with his foot. Was it lazy? Yeah, totally, but he needed it dry before he could sweep it and then he could mop it.

It was when he opened the last stall in the corner that he froze. A man sat crouched on the toilet, a dirty straight jacket wrapped around his body. His different colored eyes were insanely large, filled with a manic crazy Rhys had seen all day with angry customers. The man’s greying hair was disheveled this way and that. He stared at Rhys like an owl, rocking on the toilet.

“Sorry,” Rhys said plainly. “I’ll come back when you’re finished.”

“Hey,” the older man whispered. “Are… Are they gone?”

“I’m the only one here.”

The man stepped off the toilet and peered out of the stall. “They’re looking for me!” he whispered, staring off into the distance.

“Okay…”

The man was just as tall as Rhys, broad shoulders taking up the space between the stalls. He leaned into Rhys, breath hot on his skin. “You gotta hide me! I can’t go back!”

Rhys stared at the man. At the straight jacket. Back at the man’s face, a large blue scar arching over his face. “Sure,” Rhys said. “You’ll need to wait until I’m finished, though.”

The man smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically. “No problem!” He turned and climbed back onto the toilet, where he crouched and waited.

Rhys dried the floor around the man and then swept the bathroom.

“Hey, you’re very pretty, cupcake. I haven’t seen anyone so sexy in a long, long time!”

A soft smile appeared on Rhys. “Thanks.”

“I bet you get told that a lot!”

Rhys grunted. “I get told I’d be prettier if I wasn’t so dumb, or if I didn’t have a mouth.”

The man frowned. “That’s stupid. They’re stupid.”

Rhys shrugged. “I work at a coffee shop.”

“Screw them all. I’m rich, you can be with me and never have to deal with assholes again! I’ll treat ya like a queen!”

Rhys smiled. “That’s very sweet.”

“I’m a sweet kind of guy!”

As Rhys moved to the next stall, the man followed. “So, tell me-uh…?”

“Rhys.”

“ _Rhys_! Rhysie! Rhys’ pieces! I like it! So tell me Rhysie, what’s your dream job, hmm?”

No one had asked him that since he was a kid. He thought for a long moment. “My degree was in programming.” Rhys sighed as he swept. “I wanted to create robots, program them to help. I used to make them when I was younger, but I don’t have the time or energy these days.”

“A programmer, huh? I see, I see! I’m going to be a CEO for a technology company- and the occasional weapon- but mainly for tech! When I get my job back, I’ll hire ya! Of course, we’ll be married by then.”

Rhys giggled. He didn’t know if he was so tired that he wasn’t put off by the man’s appearance or eccentric behavior, or if the man had a charisma Rhys couldn’t deny. Either way, Rhys found him easy to talk to. He smiled at the man and found himself winking. “I’ll hold you to it.” He stopped then, leaning on his broom. “But you haven’t told me your name. I can’t marry a total stranger.”

The man smirked and it was very striking. Rhys could not deny the attractiveness the man in the straight jacket had. “Jack, the name’s Jack.”

Rhys smiled and went back to sweeping. “What’s this about you getting your job back, Jack?”

The man, Jack looked around the bathroom and then leaned in close. “One of my competitors for the position thought it’d suit him to get rid of me! Had me wheeled down to the research and development department where they…” Jack shook around in the straight jacket. “Experimented on me.”

Rhys frowned. “That’s awful!” He shook his head, a large, disappointed pout on his lips. “I can’t understand how people can be so cruel. Would you like me to undo-”

“No!” Jack said quickly. “No… No… It’s… It’s okay…” He looked to the side.

“Okay,” Rhys said. He grabbed the mop and filled the bucket with water.

Jack stayed incredibly close to Rhys as he worked and locked up. His car was in the back and Rhys had to look around to make sure the coast was clear.

“I broke out,” Jack said as they drove away from the shop. “They want to put me back before others notice.”

“Well, I doubt they’ll think someone took you home.” Rhys mused.

“And I haven’t even been able to take you on a proper date,” Jack sighed.

“You can make it up to me,” Rhys smiled.

He brought Jack up to his apartment. It was a small studio he could barely afford, but it was home.

“Wow! This place is small!” Jack walked around in a circle. “I like it!”

Rhys laughed, shrugging out of his jacket and shoes. Jack jumped onto Rhys’ futon, watching him. Rhys kinda liked being watched, especially by someone so handsome. “So,” he asked, stretching and sitting down next to Jack. “How long were you captured?”

“What’s the date?”

“July 29th.”

“Four months.”

Rhys gasped. “You’ve been in that thing for four months!?”

“And all alone in a room,” Jack said. His eyes fell to the floor. “Thank you for not turning me in… I know I look and seem crazy.”

Rhys smiled, resting his hand on Jack’s knee. “You didn’t seem that crazy to me.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed on his knee, where Rhys’ warm, delicate hand was. “I like that.”

He squeezed the knee gently. “I like it, too,” Rhys said quietly.

“I couldn’t even touch myself,” Jack sighed. He looked at Rhys, wiggling his nose. “Couldn’t even itch this!”

Giggling, Rhys reached forward and itched Jack’s nose. The man moaned, his body relaxing. Biting his lip, Rhys let his hand slid just the teeniest bit up Jack’s leg. “You couldn’t even touch yourself?”

“Heh, not even a little.” Jack’s eyes were bright now, staring at Rhys knowingly. “You could help a guy out if ya wanted?”

“It’s a little crazy, huh?” Rhys asked, suddenly shy. “I’m just… Throwing myself at you like-”

“I don’t think you’re any of that,” Jack said quickly. “You’re too sweet and you’ve been extremely kind.” And then he wiggled his eyebrows. “I mean, we are practically engaged, right? You’re helping your fiance out!”

Rhys laughed, cheeks flushed. “That is true.” He scooted close to Jack, hand massaging its way up Jack’s thigh. “You are very charming,” Rhys sighed. “And very handsome.”

Jack grinned. “Damn right I am.” He closed the distance and kissed Rhys.

Rhys moved, crawling onto Jack’s lap and straddling him, hands digging into his scalp. The older man hummed happily, lips working Rhys into a puddle. He ground into Jack, loving how responsive the man was. He wiggled and moaned around Rhys, kissing him fiercely.

Searching for the waistband of his hospital pants, Rhys reached in.

Jack shivered violently, groaning loudly. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me!”

Rhys smiled wide, pulling Jack out to marvel at him. “It is such a shame this big boy hasn’t had _any_ attention.” He slid off of Jack’s lap to kneel between him. Kissing up Jack’s cock, he pulled it into his mouth. Jack squirmed, his head falling back, undone by Rhys’ mouth. His arms moved under the straight jacket, twisting the foul piece of clothing this way and that.

Standing, Rhys stripped Jack of his pants and then his own clothes. He climbed back onto Jack’s lap, pressing his ass cheeks against Jack’s cock. Jack sighed heavily, moving his hips to rub against Rhys’ ass cheeks. He bucked wildly, dick sandwiched between those wonderfully warm cheeks.

Pulling Jack in for a kiss, Rhys ground his ass into Jack, sending him into convulsions and mutterings. From under the straight jacket, tentacles wriggled and stretched, reaching for Rhys and gripping his hips while a third wrapped around his dick.

Rhys gasped, head digging into Jack with the new sensation. And then he frowned, remembering the straight jacket. He lifted his head and gasped loudly. “What!?”

Jack looked down at the three tentacles. He yelped. “Woah! Where’d that third one come from!? I can make more?”

“ _This_ is the experimenting they did to you?” Rhys asked. He stared at the three different tentacles. One resembled an octopus, the other green and leathery, while the third was transparent. Rhys scoffed. “And they didn’t expect you to be able to escape? Idiots.”

Jack looked at Rhys, surprised and amazed. “You’re not scared by this?”

“Should I be?” He smirked then and ground his ass over Jack’s dick.

Hissing, Jack gripped Rhys, another tentacle snaking out to wrap around his creamy soft thighs. “Hell yeah! I can make as many as I want! You are really soft!”

Giggling, Rhys pulled Jack into another kiss. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Oh, I love everything about you, Rhysie.”

Giggling even more, Rhys kissed up his neck, biting just a little and making Jack moan. “I’m beginning to love everything about you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
